<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquarium Work by jinzou_enemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693756">Aquarium Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy'>jinzou_enemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Popsicles, Pre-Slash, just dudes being bros u feel, mentions of kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru was the one who had accepted Kanata's request to help out at the aquarium. It shouldn't be surprising, that Madara had taken it upon himself to assist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aquarium Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haaah..I didn’t realise we’d be doing so much heavy lifting..” Kaoru airs his shirt a bit, letting out a sigh. On his other side, Madara hefts another box of miscellaneous supplies into his arms and shoots him a wry grin.<br/><br/>“Really, Kaoru-san? Luckily for you, I think it’s nearly time for our break! It shouldn’t be too much longer now, so put your back into it for these last ten minutes~.” Despite how his loud tone grated on Kaoru’s ears, Madara was right, if a bit obnoxious about it. He <em> had </em> signed up for this sort of thing when Kanata had asked for help with his family’s aquarium the other week.<br/><br/>Clicking his tongue, Kaoru grabs one of the leftover boxes, wrinkling his nose at the fishy odour. It smelt more similar to a fish market than the beach, even though they were nowhere near the feeding area anymore.<br/><br/>Hopefully the smell hadn’t actually stuck to his clothes? He sniffs himself, worried.<br/><br/>It doesn’t take much longer now that he’s helping out, Kaoru reluctantly admits to himself. Madara’s humming helps to distract him. It isn’t something he’ll <em> tell </em> the other boy, of course, but it does.<br/><br/>“Right! That should be the last of the boxes,” Madara chimes in from behind his shoulder, making Kaoru nearly drop the aforementioned box down the rest of the way. Scowling, he puts it down properly before swivelling to face him.<br/><br/>“Yup, but did you have to come so close to say it?” His nose wrinkles, “I can smell your sweat from here, Mikejima-kun. Gross~.” </p><p>With a laugh, Madara only gets <em> closer </em> . “Don’t be like that, Kaoru-san! Here, let Mama lift you up to restore all the energy you’ve used!”<br/><br/><em> No way. </em> Kaoru flinches away, hands held up in surrender. Despite this, he’s careful not to bump into any of their stacked boxes. As much as he would <em> hate </em> if Madara did something like that to him, repeating all the work they had just done would be much worse.<br/><br/>“I don’t think that’s necessary. Maybe just something to cool off, instead~? That’s sure to recover my energy, if you’re so determined.”<br/><br/>Madara actually backs off at that. He hums, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and Kaoru watches him warily. After a couple of minutes, he finally stills.</p><p>“Since it’s a hot day, I’ll buy us both some popsicles! My treat, as a thank you for actually helping~.” He says it with a grin, which makes the jab at the end of the sentence <em> almost </em> unnoticeable. Kaoru lets it slide. It <em> is </em>going to be Madara’s treat; he shouldn’t complain too much. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kaoru takes the popsicle from Madara’s outstretched hand, muttering a small thanks. Though they were outside, Madara at <em> least </em> had the decency to let Kaoru pick a place in the shade to sit. It wasn’t too hot of a day either, so the wind that blew by them was cool. </p><p>He looked at the building they had exited just moments ago.</p><p>“Is there any particular reason you agreed to Kanata-san’s request? You aren’t the type for labour such as this, from what I remember.”<br/><br/>Kaoru watches out of the corner of his eye as Madara talks, only averting his eyes as the other takes a bite (a <em>bite?)</em> of his popsicle. “I just wanted to help out a friend, is that so hard to believe? And besides, I didn’t realise it was <em> quite </em> this much.” He snorts. “I would’ve at <em> least </em> hesitated, if that had been the case.”<br/><br/>Madara lets out another chuckle of laughter, continuing to eat his popsicle before replying. “Is that so? How interesting, that you would’ve accepted regardless! I suppose you and Kanata-san really are quite good friends, then.”</p><p>To fill the silence, Kaoru asks a question of his own. He <em> had </em> been curious, since he hadn’t heard an explanation up until that point. Leaning over the table a bit, he points his popsicle towards Madara.<br/><br/>“What about you? I didn’t realise that Kanata-kun would willingly ask you for help; what’s the deal with that?”<br/><br/>The resulting laughter <em> nearly </em> makes Kaoru ask if Madara was alright.<br/><br/>“Sheesh, you think Kanata-san asked <em> me? </em> Of course not! I merely lended my assistance, since I knew that there would be a shortage of workers today,” Madara grins, “Don’t underestimate the things Mama knows, Kaoru-san!”<br/><br/>Kaoru leaves it at that, since the other seems to be content to do so as well.</p><p>The silence they sit in for the next few moments is surprisingly relaxing, all things considered. Madara doesn’t make for bad company when quiet. <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> All good things must come to an end, sadly, and this moment was no different. Kaoru was just about to take another lick, when he decides to see how Madara is going with his own.<br/><br/>He chokes as he watches Madara swallow the other half of his popsicle in one go.<br/><br/>Of <em> course </em> he would be someone with no gag reflex and teeth that aren’t sensitive. Of course. That’s just his luck.<br/><br/>It seems that the other is fully aware of it too, with how Madara shoots him a smug grin afterwards. “Something the matter, <em> Kaoru-san?” </em><br/><br/>“Yeah. The lack of sensitivity in your teeth is the matter- <em>Seriously, how did you do that? </em>And what was up with just swallowing half that thing whole? Does your throat not hurt<em> at all?” </em>The more urgent question is<em> why</em>, but Kaoru isn’t sure he wants the answer to that.</p><p>Madara fiddles with the now-bare stick in his hand, smug grin only getting more smug. “Why, do you want me to show you?”<br/><br/>He’ll blame the way his face flushes on still being exhausted. Any other reason would be from mortification, or horror. Not embarrassment. <em> Never </em> embarrassment.<br/><br/>Glowering at Madara as he finishes off his own popsicle, Kaoru stands up abruptly soon after. He ignores the way the other boy’s eyes track his movements, and swallows heavily, licking his lips before speaking up again.<br/><br/>“I’m going back inside. It’s <em> way </em> too hot all of a sudden, and the air conditioning is probably a mu~ch better solution than a popsicle. ”<br/><br/>Kaoru doesn’t wait for an answer, nor does he look back as he walks towards the building. Sticking around to see Madara’s reaction isn’t something he wants to do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>managed to finish this plot bunny i got a month ago!!!! just a short fic of dudes being bros....no homo... (one of these days i'll write more fics that aren't pre-slash, oops.)</p><p>i realised this is just in time for valentines day! so if i dont upload a fic themed around that, then i suppose this can be the one, LOL.</p><p>this is not beta'd by anyone but myself, so i apologise for any mistakes!! that being said, i hope you enjoyed reading this nonetheless ;3c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>